


Not every change is bad

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, short hair Legault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Legault was about to say how boring this battle was being when a mage came out of his hiding spot to cast a spell on him. He barely had the time to turn around than a fireball hit him right on the head, sending him flying a few feet.His vision went dark before his body hit ground.There was nothing.
Relationships: Heath/Legault (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Not every change is bad

Legault was about to say how boring this battle was being when a mage came out of his hiding spot to cast a spell on him. He barely had the time to turn around than a fireball hit him right on the head, sending him flying a few feet.

His vision went dark before his body hit ground.

There was nothing.

When he wakes up, he almost wishes he didn’t. His entire body hurts, not to mention the throbbing headache.

“Ugh…”

Despite his body barely responding, he tries to get up - he needs to get his bearings - but the excruciating pain he feels when he tries that makes him rethink his decision. Before he can get down again, however, he feels a pair of hands gently pushing him down again.

“Easy.” That word comes out as an admonishment, though the tone of voice is soft. When Legault’s vision clears, he can see who it is; it brings a smile to his face.

“Hello handsome.”

Usually Heath rolls his eyes when Legault is like this, but this time he’s so glad to see him being his usual self that he can’t help but to smile, which makes Legault smile as well. Those worried lines don’t suit him at all.

“How are you feeling?”

_Like shit_ , Legault wants to say, but what comes out of his mouth is actually:

“Not well.” And even that is an understatement. Everything hurts, but he refuses to make Heath worry more than he already does already.

Speaking of Heath, he moves from the window to Legault’s side, finding an empty spot on the bed to sit on. Now that he can observe him closer, Legault can see how tired he is.

“How long was I…” The question dies on his lips.

“Long enough to make me worry,” Heath admits, turning towards Legault, “But I’m glad to see you’re fine.”

“What happened?”

“A fire spell hit you right on the head. We thought…”

Heath remembers the scene well. He was busy on the sky, with another wyvern rider on his tail, so he didn’t know what happened until he got to the ground. He saw a cluster of people, all reunited around someone. It was only when he got closer that he noticed who it was…

Is blood froze in his body, and Heath felt a lump in his throat. Hector had to forcibly hold him back in order to keep him from getting himself into the healer’s business, all while Heath helplessly called to Legault, as if he could listen to him.

Thankfully they had managed to save him, though there had been a bit of an aesthetic price to pay.

Speaking of that, Legault goes to run his hand through his hair - an instinct of his - only to find them very much shorter than he remembers.

“Huh…”

“A lot of it got burned,” Heath explains, catching Legault’s implicit question, “We tried to salvage what we could, but…” There’s no need to continue, Legault understands where he’s going.

A sigh leaves his lips. His hair has always been a point of pride for him. Sure, given his profession it wasn’t exactly a wise choice to keep it that long, but although Legault wouldn’t describe himself as particularly vain - or at least not as vain as some other people - he always put effort and care in his hair. It was partly about defying the odds, because yes that hair was very impractical, and partly because he looked good in it. And now it’s all gone.

He chuckles, though Heath can sense the bitterness in his voice.

“I supposed you’ll have to settle for a less handsome me for a while,” he says then, looking at Heath, who shakes his head as he goes to card his fingers through Legault’s hair. It is weird finding it so short, don’t get him wrong, especially since his hair has been one of the first things to breach through his mind - how many times did he dream of lavender hair? Countless by now - but…

“What I care about most is that you’re alive, long hair or not,” he says, his voice soft, “Besides…” he continues, half a smile on his face, “I like this too.”

He’s not lying, not at all. To be quite frank, for Heath, Legault could be wearing anything and he’d still look good; it’s been a headache since the other had begun taking an interest in him, making it hard for Heath to resist, but after giving away he can only be thankful for how lucky he’s gotten.

Legault smiles weakly, leaning into Heath’s comforting touch. He almost feels like a cat, seeking those head pats they like so much, and in fact when he feels Heath lightly scratching at the base of his neck, he finds that kind of touch not that unpleasant.

Heath can’t stop moving; despite everything Legault’s hair is still so soft. It’s like a drug. He leans down to kiss him; it’s nothing too rough, just a small peck on his lips, but of course Legault wouldn’t be Legault if he didn’t try to deepen it. Heath rests one hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him down again before that can happen, however.

“Rest,” he says, “We’ll have time for that once you recover.”

Legault jokingly rolls his eyes, but he knows that Heath won’t budge no matter what he does. When it comes to safety, he really is unshakable.

“Alright, alright, you win,” he concedes. After all, he wouldn’t mind a nap; maybe next time he wakes up, at least part of the pain he feels will vanish. Still, he goes to grab Heath’s hand, even if it’s just a feeble touch - he’s too weak for anything else - and he looks at him with pleading eyes. “Will you stay?”

Heath gaze softens at the weak tone of Legault’s voice, but he doesn’t comment on it - he knows he wouldn’t appreciate it. What he does, instead, is to nod.

“Of course, I’ll stay until you wake up. Now rest.”

It doesn’t take long for Legault to fall asleep, and Heath remains with him all the time. He made a promise after all and he intends to keep it.

He doesn’t let go of Legault’s hand.


End file.
